NPC Professions
Merchants Merchants sell and buy various items in exchange for gold. Any type of merchant will buy any item, for the same price. There is usually one of each type of merchant in villages; towns and cities may have two, each selling different items for a different range of character levels. Any merchant can also repair all the items in a player's inventory. Blacksmith Sells heavy armor and shields. They provide armor, mainly for knights, but also some items for barbarians and marksmen. Merchant Sells assorted weapons and armors for all classes. Doesn't have much variety, but sometimes good gear can be found. Tailor Sells cloth and leather armor. There are two types, although they are both marked simply as 'Tailor' in-game: mage tailors sell tunics, hats and gloves for mages, and warrior/archer tailors sell leather breastplates, leggings, pauldrons, gauntlets and helms for warriors and archers. Knights however, will usually buy armor from a Blacksmith instead. Weaponsmith Sells weapons for warriors. They typically sell only one specific kind (piercing, slashing, blunt), and only for one subclass (barbarian, knight), and so each town or city will have at least two weaponsmiths. Woodworker Sells short bows, long bows, and arrows for archers. Enchanter Sells staves for mages. Premium Merchants Sell premium content (which can't be sold back). However, premium content can be now bought using a special button on the interface, so there is no longer a need to go to these merchants for this. Alchemist They can be found inside towns, near their cauldrons. Farrier They can be found outside towns, at the stables. Prior to version 1.0.8 they would also sell horses Trainers They allow players of their matching class to spend their power and discipline points in order the learn new spells or empower them. Class Trainers Can be found in the starting zone's cities and the capital city. A player can train his skill at his respective class' trainer i.e Archers train at the archer trainer. Note that after a player has chosen their subclass they cannot use these trainers. *Archer Trainer *Mage Trainer *Warrior Trainer Subclass Trainers One for each subclass can be found in all towns and cities outside the starting zone. A player can train their skills at their respective subclass' trainer, and at level 10 these trainers give the player a subclass. This change cannot be reverted, so pick carefully. *Barbarian Trainer *Conjurer Trainer *Hunter Trainer *Knight Trainer *Marksman Trainer *Warlock Trainer Military Guard Guards protect strategic locations, like forts, castles, cities, roads and gates. Guards will attack any realm enemy that gets too close or monsters attacking nearby allies, and chase them for a while. They have access to skills if a fort is upgraded and the guards of a fort do considerable damage. They cannot be healed by a Conjurer using Heal Ally or Life Savior, but they may be healed using Regenerate Ally, buffed or dispelled. Elite Guard Elite Guards are found only in cities and strategic inner realm locations. They are higher leveled than guards, but share the same function. Guard Captain The Guard Captain is obtained by either using a level 4 fort upgrade, or when the realm is under attack. They have a massively higher amount of health, wield two handed weapons in one hand and a shield in another, have a number of powerful Area of Effect (including Captain's Thunder, Devastate and Trembling Ground) as well as instant damage (Double Thrust) spells, and do considerably higher damage than normal guards. The Guard Captain guards the fort's flag with his life; he must be defeated before it can be captured. Also, the Guard Captain may spawn near the realm gate if the realm is at risk of invasion. He appears in quantities of one to three, depending on the difference between invading and defending realm populations. General The Generals are the military leaders of each realm, often providing quests in the interest of the entire realm rather than the minor ones received by lesser NPCs. In case the city is attacked, they have extremely powerful attacks; for example, the mage general of each realm has the spells Destiny's Control and Cyclone. Realm Functionaries They provide various useful services to players of the realm. Arena Guardian There are two in each realm, one inside and one outside the arena. Teleports characters in and out of the arena. Clan Notary There is one in or outside the realm capital's main hall. Allows groups of players to create clans. Teleporter Teleports characters through gates. There are two pairs in each realm - two teleporters allow transport between the inner realm and starting zone, and two allow transport between the inner realm and war zone. Town Crier There is a town crier in each city, located near the center. Announces "news", giving the names of NPCs with quests. Other professions These NPCs don't interact with players besides their standard gossip text and quests. Denizen Denizens are citizens of each realm. Some provide quests and most are unarmed and level 1. Noble Nobles are the political leaders of each realm. Some provide quests and most are unarmed but often wear some armour. Guide The Guide of each realm is involved in the automatically obtained starting quest. Herbalist There is only one Herbalist in Regnum. He is found in the realm of Syrtis, will repair the items of players and is involved with a quest. Animal A pet owned by a Denizen.